Underlying Secrets: Vanilla Kiss
by Renrin Taiho
Summary: Kisses taste different to everyone. What will Al and Natsuo's first kiss taste like? Fluffy, slashy one-shot. No lemon. Based in Al and Natsuo's fourth year. Rated K o.O!


**A/N:** _This is a very short one-shot, fluffy slash fic on my OC Natsuo and Albus. Natsuo is from my "chaptered" fic Underlying Secrets. He is a were-fox hybrid, (half were-fox, half were-cat) and he has fox ears and tail when in his human form (like bake-nekos –or cat girls, if you will- from an anime). He's also Albus' boyfriend, and this is the night they got together, taking place in their fourth year…_

_

* * *

_

Natsuo sighed, finally putting down his quill. He knew it must be after midnight. The common room was empty and he was exhausted. Rolling up his finished History of Magic essay and stuffing it into his bag, he started up the stairs to his dorm. He hoped Al was asleep, so that way _he_ could fall asleep at a decent time. Every time Al caught his eye, especially lately, his stomach would do a little flip and an unbidden blush would cover his cheeks. He had known for a while that he liked the other boy - since second year, really – but lately it was getting worse and threatened to develop into a full-blown obsession if he didn't do something about it soon.

He frowned as he felt himself blushing at the mere thought of his best friend. _This is getting out of hand… I need to tell him, soon._ _If I can._ He laughed a little at the thought of finally telling Al how he felt, knowing he'd probably never be able to do it. He didn't even know if Al liked other boys. He heard voices coming from his dorm rooms and sighed again. _So much for being able to sleep. Sounds like Al and Leo are still-_

He opened the door and gasped, his bag sliding off his shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. Leo, the dorm mate he had never really gotten along with, was gripping Al tightly and kissing him! Well, trying to anyway. Al seemed to be a little reluctant about it and kept trying to push Leo away from him, but Leo didn't want to let go. When he heard Natsuo gasp though, he finally released him and turned to look at him in surprise. "Natsuo! Um…Hi?"

Natsuo didn't seem to hear him. He was still staring at them in shock. All of a sudden, his eyes narrowed into vibrant green slits as he glared at Leo with a look of pure hatred.

"How dare you…" He spoke barely above a whisper, but the other two could tell his voice was shaking in anger. What he did next had been completely unexpected, even to him. He walked swiftly towards Leo and punched him so hard on the nose that he heard more than felt the other boy's nose break. Leo howled in pain, waking the others, but Natsuo ignored them and ran back down the stairs. He heard someone calling his name then running after him, but he didn't look back.

_Why did I do that? I mean, sure, I'm angry with him for kissing _my_ Al, but I shouldn't have punched him like that! _He reached the common room and stopped halfway to the portrait hole. _Wait…my Al? Oh, gods there _is _something wrong with me_. _He's not_ mine._ Although, I wish he was._ He shook his head and started to walk towards the portrait when someone caught his arm and roughly spun him around.

"Natsuo, wait! Please!" Al had apparently run after him and was breathing a little hard. Natsuo felt the familiar blush upon his cheeks and he looked down, backing away to put some distance between them. Al looked at him, his brows furrowed. "What was that about?"

Natsuo didn't know what to say. Al was still holding onto him to prevent him from running, so he couldn't turn away. He continued to look at the carpet, muttering, "I didn't mean to…"

He heard Al sigh.

"Well, I figured that much, but why did you do it in the first place?" He asked softly, letting him go. Natsuo was now glaring at the carpet and he could feel his ears lay flat and his tail twitching angrily.

"Because he kissed you. He's not allowed to." Al blinked.

"What –?"

"He's not allowed to! You're supposed to be mine!" Natsuo exclaimed, and then covered his mouth with both hands, blushing so badly that his whole face was red. _I can't believe I just said that!_ He looked up at Al nervously, expecting him to be repulsed. Instead, the other boy was just looking at him with pure surprise.

"I'm supposed to be yours? But –"

"I like you, Al." He smiled and shook his head. "Actually, no, that's an understatement. I think that I love you…" Natsuo's face felt like it was on fire, and he could no longer look Al in the eye. _There. It's out. Now he's going to go crazy and freak out, and never talk to me again._ A hand went under his chin and tilted his face up gently. Al was looking at him with an indefinable expression, his emerald eyes gazing softly at him. Natsuo's face grew warmer, and he tried to look down again.

"Natsuo, look at me…"Al's voice was as soft as his eyes, and Natsuo forced himself to meet his gaze. Al smiled, then pulled Natsuo against him and held him tightly. Natsuo's eyes widened once again, his blush fading. He retuned the embrace, still surprised.

"A-Al?"

Al's grip tightened. "I'm glad you love me, Natsuo. Because…" He backed away and, tilting Natsuo's face at an angle, kissed him so softly on the lips that Natsuo almost couldn't feel it through his shock. Al pulled back a bit, just enough to look Natsuo in the eyes. "Because…I think that I love you, too." Natsuo stared at him for a moment, then his face broke into a wide smile that made his eyes sparkle. Al smiled too, and for the first time, Natsuo noticed a faint trace of a blush on his cheeks.

When Al moved to kiss him again, Natsuo met his lips eagerly. Their first real kiss was soft, slow, and sweet.

To Natsuo, the kiss tasted like the mints that Al was always eating.

To Al, it tasted like vanilla.

Fin.

* * *

**A/N:** Fluffy enough for ya? If not, say so. If it was, then also say so. -eyes the review button-


End file.
